(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of an advertisement light box, and in particular, a box having frame at the sides thereof which can be lifted up when necessary. The advertising panel of the box can be easily dismantled and assembled if needed, and a guiding light source positioning device with the functions of positioning, light focusing, light reflecting is provided to the box.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional advertisement light box contains a transformer, a starter, tubes and wires, etc. These components are normally mounted at the rear panel of the advertisement light box and the advertising panel of the light box is mounted at the front side of the box and is commonly fabricated from acrylic material. The installation of these components onto the advertisement light box is laborious and some components such as the transformer, starter tube, etc generate a large amount of heat. In addition, the thickness of the frame has to be at least 200 mm, otherwise, the tubes within the advertisement box is visible.
Taiwanese Patent No. 153860, entitled xe2x80x9cAn improvement on the fixing of advertising slide within a light boxxe2x80x9d, and No. 157502 entitled xe2x80x9cAn improvement of an advertisement light boxxe2x80x9d, disclose a light box structure which can be optionally opened or closed at the advertising panel of the light box. The acrylic light guiding board will be deformed after a period of time. Besides the light source for the conventional advertisement light box is a common lighting tube mounted at the two lateral sides of the light guiding board. However, this tube is covered with aluminum foil and therefore the effect of reflection is poor. Further, if the lighting tube is to be replaced, it is very laborious. Therefore, an improved advertisement light box is disclosed so as to overcome the drawbacks mentioned above.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved advertisement light box having a main frame with guiding slot at the four lateral sides thereof, a panel, a light guiding structure characterized in that the inner side of the panel is provided with a locking hole and the four sides of the panel can be lifted or the entire panel can be lifted by means of the fastening of connection plate, and the light box is provided with a clip for easy mounting of an advertisement material, and the four lateral sides of the light guiding structure are provided with a light guiding source fastener which is an inverted U-shaped board directly mounted to the edge of the light guiding structure so as to prevent the light guiding board to deform or to prevent the light to leak, the interior of the inverted U-shaped board is provided with light tubes, and the inner wall of the U-shaped board is coated with a silver or the like material to provide good reflection of light.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of advertisement light box, wherein the connection plate is a L-shaped structure.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of an advertisement light box, wherein the clip having a clipping body which is mounted with an elastic body.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of an advertisement light box, wherein the light tube is a cold cathode light tube.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.